Que mon coeur lâche
by heiji
Summary: Sonfic sur une chanson de Mylène Farmer... Duo et Heero... Tout deux vont franchir un cap...


Titre : Que mon coeur lâche...

Chanson : Que mon coeur lâche... de Mylène Farmer

Auteur : Heiji

Bêtalectrice : Ephemeris... J'ai changé la phrase comme tu le voulais et je t'avoue que moi aussi, elle me préoccupait...

couple : Duo et Heero

Résumé : Ben Duo et Heero passe un cap...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, mais si on veut me les donner, je suis preneur !

Duo : Ben pourquoi t'as un sourire niais...

Moi : Moi ?

Heero : Ouais t'es ridicule...

Duo : On dirait moi quand... Oh ! J'ai compris...

Heero : Qu'as tu compris mon coeur ?

Duo : Je t'expliquerai plus tard...

Moi : Bon ben je vais vous laisser les deux tourtereaux...

Moi partant tout sourire

Moi : _Que mon coeur lâche, mais fais moi mal... _

Chapitre unique :

Bientôt trois mois, Heero, que nous sortons ensemble... Trois mois que tu m'as dit ce que tu ressentais... Tu sais que je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant... Tu es la première personne qui prend une place si importante dans mon coeur... C'est tout nouveau pour moi... Et cette sensation d'amour ne cesse de grandir quand je t'entends m'appeler Tenshi ou Mon Shinigami... Cette tendresse et cette douceur me rassurent à chaque fois... Je sais au plus profond de mon coeur que tu m'aimes, mais il y a une chose pour laquelle je ne me sentais pas encore prêt il y a quelques temps... Je ne m'en sentais pas capable... pas à la hauteur peut-être aussi... Je ne me sentais pas encore prêt à faire l'amour avec toi... Je sais que toi, tu l'as déjà fait auparavant, tu me l'as avoué, mais il s'agit encore de l'inconnu pour moi... Et j'avais si peur de passer le cap... Si je te décevais ? Et si tout se passait mal ? Tant de peurs les plus bizarres et incongrues ont fait surface... Mais je ne veux pas me laisser submerger par tout ça... Et ce soir, je me suis décidé à partager cet instant avec toi... je ne veux plus attendre... Comme d'habitude, je t'ai rejoint dans ton lit pour pouvoir t'embrasser avant de m'endormir. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne l'ai pas quitté et lentement, peu à peu, je t'ai fait comprendre sans un mot que j'étais prêt à aller plus loin... Par amour pour toi...

_Bien trop brutal_

_L'amalgame_

_La danse des corps_

_L'amour à mort_

Lorsque tu l'as enfin compris, tu m'as dévisagé pour vérifier que j'étais sûr de ce que je voulais... Mon air décidé t'a convaincu et peu à peu, tu es devenu plus entreprenant... Tu n'as pas voulu me brusquer et tout doucement, tu as commencé à m'embrasser dans le cou tout en m'ôtant un à un mes vêtements, sans que je m'en rende réellement compte tant j'étais perdu sous tes baisers... Loin d'être brutal, tu prenais tout ton temps pour ne pas me brusquer et ne pas me bloquer... A mon tour, je t'ai déshabillé, assez maladroitement, encore hésitant sur les gestes à faire... Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, mais ton regard doux m'encourageait à continuer... Nous nous sommes retrouvé ainsi, tous les deux sans aucun obstacle sur notre peau, totalement nus... Un moment de doute m'a effleuré à ce moment-là... Mais très vite, d'un geste, tu m'as rassuré... Et lentement, nos corps ont commencé à s'agiter, à bouger, se rapprochant l'un de l'autre pour valser ensemble et enfin assouvir ce besoin, cette envie que ces longs mois n'avaient fait qu'attiser...

_Amour poison_

_Collision_

_La peur s'abat_

_Sur nos ébats_

Enfin, il y eut contact... Ton corps nu a frôlé le mien... Je me sentis trembler un peu à ce contact froid et nouveau... La peur de mal faire refit à nouveau surface dans mon esprit... Tu me connais si bien que tu as senti aussitôt mon malaise... Et d'un long baiser, tu m'as définitivement rassuré... Et prenant la situation en main, tu t'es encore rapproché de moi pour me faire comprendre que je ne risquais rien... Et tout à coup, il a eu lieu, l'impact de nos deux corps étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre... Sentir ta chaleur contre moi achève d'évacuer mes dernières petites craintes... Tu déposes encore quelques baisers dans mon cou... Tu veux que je sois totalement détendu et tu réussis très bien à atteindre ton but... Je t'en prie... Ne t'arrête pas... Je me sens si bien là... On ne peut pas rester là éternellement ? Serré l'un contre l'autre... Uni pour l'éternité...

_Toi entre nous_

_Caoutchouc_

_Tu t'insinues_

_Dans nos amours_

Pas à pas, tu propages des baisers sur mon corps et progressivement, je sens en moi que je veux aller plus loin... Je te fais comprendre d'un regard que je suis mûr pour aller plus loin... Tu me souris, la glace apparente qui te caractérise a définitivement fondue... Tu t'approches de mon oreille et tu murmures : Ne sois pas pressé mon ange... Je me rends compte que tu ne veux pas aller trop vite, tu souhaites tout me faire savourer et tu continues ton manège pendant qu'en moi monte une excitation incroyable. Je n'ai plus peur du tout, au contraire, j'en veux plus, plus de toutes ces sensations qui se bousculent en moi... Puis soudainement, tu me délaisses... Un léger bruit de mécontentement s'échappe de mes lèvres... Je rouvre les yeux que j'avais fermés pour mieux ressentir chacun de tes gestes... Je te vois attraper quelque chose et lorsque je comprends ce dont il s'agit, je rougis sans savoir pourquoi... Entre tes doigts, un petit bout de caoutchouc essentiel que j'avais presque oublié... Heureusement que tu penses à tout mon coeur... Je ne sais pas comment réagir... Ce simple petit morceau de plastique laisse présager une nouvelle étape à franchir... Toi, tu souris encore plus que tout à l'heure... Tu te rapproches de moi et tu m'embrasses sur la bouche d'un long baiser qui a pour but de m'apaiser... Mais cette fois, je n'ai pas peur, je suis sûr de vouloir franchir cette étape avec toi mon amour...

_C'est pas facile_

_Le plaisir_

_Apprivoiser_

_Ton corps glacé_

Ton corps pressé contre le mien et tant de désir, de plaisir qui s'accumulent en moi... Je ne sais pas comment faire pour décrire ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi... Cette impression de chaleur qui m'envahit malgré la peau froide de tes mains qui caressent mon corps... Comment réussir à nous apprivoiser alors que pour la première fois, nous nous offrons l'un à l'autre... J'apprends peu à peu comment te faire partager ces impressions si particulières... Je découvre peu à peu ton corps... Ces endroits sensibles qui provoquent chez toi comme des décharges électriques... J'apprends à connaître ce corps encore inconnu jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps et dont je parcours chaque recoin avec mes mains et mes lèvres... Je découvre des choses et des sensations dont je n'aurais jamais imaginé l'existence... Nous sommes enfin peau contre peau... Je peux même entendre ton coeur qui bat... J'étudie ce corps qui sera maintenant à jamais mien... Ce corps qui est devenu le refuge de tous mes espoirs, mes rêves et de tous mes désirs...

_Que mon coeur lâche_

_Mes rêves d'amours excentriques_

_N'ont plus leurs strass_

_Mon stress d'amour est si triste_

La dernière étape a été franchie mon coeur... Mais je n'ai plus peur... Je ferme les yeux pour mieux te sentir envahir mon corps... Tous ces rêves idiots et idéalisés d'amour que l'on rencontre au coin de la rue... Toutes ces bêtises comme le prince charmant... Les films que l'on se fait sur ce qu'on voudrait qu'il se passe... Tout ça a bel et bien disparu de mon esprit... Je ne rêve plus de l'homme idéal... Je l'ai déjà trouvé... Il n'y a plus que toi qui compte pour moi... Heero, je t'aime... Le grand amour, l'amant idéal... C'est toi... Je ne peux plus fantasmer sur une autre vie, sur un autre homme, il n'y a plus que toi qui existe pour moi... Tout à coup, je te sens indécis, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... Mon coeur a oublié tous ces rêves, ces chimères, ces illusions, ces folies... Il n'y a plus qu'une chose qui compte pour moi... C'est toi... Alors n'hésite pas...

_Que mon coeur lâche_

_Mais fais moi mal_

_Abuse des liens et des lys_

_Les temps sont lâches_

_L'amour a mal_

_Les temps sont amour plastique_

Je te sens en moi... Tu progresses doucement, mais je ne veux pas faire les choses à moitié... Même si je dois avoir mal, même si j'ai mal... je ne veux pas en rester là... Je te fais comprendre d'un regard qu'il ne faut pas que tu doutes... Que tu ne dois pas me ménager... Je veux que tu t'abandonnes dans mon corps... Même si je dois mourir d'une crise cardiaque... Même si mon coeur doit me lâcher... Je veux vivre ce moment pleinement et intensément... Sans que tu te restreignes... Sans que tu te retiennes... Je vois aussitôt que tu m'as compris et tu accélères la mesure... La douleur est peut-être là, mais je ne la sens pas... Tout se mélange dans ma tête... Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être sur terre, mais d'avoir quitté le sol... La seule chose que j'arrive encore à entendre, c'est ton souffle saccadé sur mon corps... Je ne peux plus me contrôler tellement les émotions se bousculent... Toute ma raison est en pleine effervescence... Je sens la fièvre monter... Heero, ne t'arrête surtout pas... Je veux que nous allions au bout ensemble, tous les deux... Je sens que tu t'actives encore plus... J'ouvre les yeux pour fixer mon amant, ma moitié... Ses grands yeux cobalt ne me quittent pas... Je peux lire tellement de choses dans ceux-ci... Tant de choses que personne ne pourrait voir... Toutes mes pensées se mélangent pendant que nous atteignons ensemble le septième ciel...

_Quel mauvais ange_

_Se dérange_

_Pour crucifier_

_Mes libertés_

Le moment tant attendu est arrivé dans un râle... A ce moment précis, je perds totalement pied... Plus rien n'existe autour de nous, il n'y a plus que toi et moi perdu dans l'ivresse du plaisir... A cet instant, rien ne pourrait se mettre entre nous, rien ne pourrait nous empêcher de vivre... Nous sommes seuls, en tête à tête... Même un ange ne saurait troubler se moment idyllique... Egaré dans tes bras, tu as su me guider jusqu'au paradis... L'instant X vient... La tension est arrivée à son comble... J'éprouve des sensations inconnues et totalement indescriptibles... Pendant ces secondes qui me paraissent une éternité... J'ai une étrange impression de plénitude... de soulagement... et d'un bonheur... Un bonheur incommensurable... Perdu dans ta chaleur, je goûte à des choses insoupçonnées jusqu'alors... Peu importe ce qui se passera après, je voudrais rester là, perdu dans ce monde avec toi...

_Moi pauvre diable_

_J'ai si mal_

_Vertige d'amour, amour blessé_

Moi, pauvre shinigami, être humain imparfait, je suis en train de vivre le meilleur moment de ma vie dans les bras de celui que j'aime... L'apothéose touche à sa fin... En douceur, je quitte cet endroit inconnu où tu m'as emmené pour redescendre sur terre... Encore quelques dernières impressions ignorées gagnent mon corps... Naturellement, nous échangeons quelques gestes de douceur et de tendresse pour ne pas trop vite quitter cet instant féerique, mais aussi pour nous rétablir tranquillement de ce moment de folie... De pur plaisir... De vertige d'amour... J'ai enfin pu dépasser mes peurs et vivre ma première fois avec la personne que j'aime... Et tout c'est bien passé... Mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous... J'ai découvert un nouvel univers à la limite de la conscience... J'ai ressenti le grand amour... Grâce a toi mon coeur...

_Que mon coeur lâche_

_Mes rêves d'amours excentriques_

_N'ont plus leurs strass_

_Mon stress d'amour est si triste_

_Que mon coeur lâche_

_Mais fais moi mal_

_Abuse des liens et des lys_

_Les temps sont lâches_

_L'amour a mal_

_Les temps sont amour plastique_

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, ma tête sur ton torse, nous nous remettons calmement de ce moment si intense... Mon coeur n'a pas lâché... A bout de souffle, tu me caresses les cheveux en murmurant les plus beaux mots du monde...

Je t'aime... Tenshi...

Moi aussi, je t'aime Hee-chan. Et jamais je ne te laisserai partir... Jamais mon coeur ne te lâchera...

Fin

Moi plus rouge qu'une tomate: J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écris ça...

Duo, un sourire niais s'éventant pour se rafraîchir : Hé si...

Heero : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Toi qui aime déjà pas lire ce genre de scène... L'écrire...

Moi : je sais pas...Y a plusieurs raisons... C'est la faute de la chanson... J'ai honte...

Duo : En tout cas pour moi tu peux recommencer quand tu veux !

Moi : J'ai honte, j'ai honte...

Je pars en courant me cacher.

Duo : Ben où il va ? Qu'est ce qu'il est bête ! Enfin si ça vous a plu, laissez lui une review... C'est la première fois qu'il écrit quelque chose comme ça... Et comme il m'a dit qu'il avait d'autres idées dans le genre... Si ça vous a plu, ça l'encouragera... Merci d'avance pour lui...

Heero : Duo mon coeur, ça te dirait de recommencer cette fic au début ?

Duo : Oui tout de suite mon amour... Je vous laisse... N'oubliez pas les review pour que Heero et moi on en profite encore ! Bye !


End file.
